


色情博主

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pornography
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 源氏和麦克雷共有一个秀肉体的社交账号，有一天，半藏的账号被推送了附近的人...





	色情博主

半藏在头像上看到了麦克雷的脸，’这有点意思了，‘ 他想，半藏记得那个和源氏一起厮混不学无术的外国人，对方似乎是守望先锋哪位高管的孩子（是的就是你莱耶斯），他被提起来兴趣，继续翻了下去。  
不堪入目。这是半藏对这个账号唯一的评价。账号里充满了赤裸的肉体的图片，男人的胸膛、屁股、腰、脚踝…麦克雷这小子倒是有本事把硬邦邦的男人躯体全部拍的非常色情。他继续翻下去，除了麦克雷，这个账号的色情图片里还有第二个人，只不过他从来没有露过脸。麦克雷拍过他们做爱时他后入那个男人的腰部图片，半个挺翘的屁股也出境了；半藏翻了翻评论，粉丝们嗷嗷叫着太好了男朋友也出镜了的同时蹬鼻子上脸的要求麦克雷多拍点男朋友的屁股——平心而论，那人的确有个棒透了的小屁股，就连作为直男的半藏都没法对他的屁股说出什么贬低的话。麦克雷的在评论里的回复是：你们不喜欢我的腹肌和大屌了吗？  
啧，不知羞耻的男人。半藏对着空气翻了个白眼，继续向下翻着评论，粉丝继续在评论里回复麦克雷：我们爱你，但是男朋友先生比较稀有，而且他的小腿实在棒呆了！而麦克雷回复道:他说谢谢。顺便一提，他的大腿也棒透了，不过我没法给你们拍。  
半藏退出这条博文，转而浏览麦克雷的其他照片，他也被神秘的男朋友勾起了兴趣，但是他的胃里有一种不舒服的感觉，一种不好的预感，警告着他不应该继续观看这些下流的图片了。他找到了更多麦克雷男友的照片，还有被粉丝绝赞的小腿照——这张图里包含了麦克雷的大屌，小腿的主人在给麦克雷足交。半藏在看清麦克雷的生殖器的时候发出了一声恶心的呕声。为什么，他在心里质问屏幕里的这对基佬，为什么要把你的阴茎放在网上？接着他在心里质问自己，为什么我还在看这屎东西？  
但是他控制不住自己，他把麦克雷的博客从头翻到了尾，连评论也没有放过。麦克雷有时会在评论里发放粉丝福利，根据粉丝的要求拍下一些指定动作什么的，半藏被迫知道了麦克雷比基尼部位的毛发浓密，他的阴茎包皮做过环切，甚至他男朋友的后穴里的颜色！第一次看到那张照片时半藏惊呆了，麦克雷先是发布了一张他的屌插在男朋友后穴里的照片，然后在评论里用手指扩张开那个小穴，仔细的拍下了里面的颜色、褶皱和他留在里面的精液。半藏在震惊过度后甚至有点同情那个男人，被麦克雷那粗大的手指进入（是的他已经知道麦克雷有一双大手了）、撑开再拍下照片？为了拍清楚里面的细节，麦克雷甚至开了闪光灯。黑帮也应该这么勒索人，半藏放飞思绪的想，这招实在太侮辱人了。  
等他回过神来，他已经把麦克雷的账号设为了特别关注。我是想了解更多能用于黑帮的惩罚措施，半藏对自己说，绝对不是为了猎奇，绝对不是。

接下来一周，麦克雷只更新了两次。他的更新频率并不高，账号也是一年以内注册的，半藏回想到正是一年前守望先锋入住了日本，那麦克雷的男朋友可能是个日本男人？他模模糊糊的想，内心曾经的疑虑和不知名的恐惧又跳了跳，希望麦克雷别染上什么病传染给源氏，他肛交都不带套的。接着他被最后一句吓了个激灵，猛地起身冲进源氏的房间，把靠在巨型小鱿上打游戏的弟弟吓了一跳。”怎么了？“源氏慌慌张张地按了暂停，跟着站了起来，”怎么了？出什么事了？哥？“  
而半藏，真心实意的，凶狠地提起了弟弟的衣领，把比自己还高2公分的弟弟拎得踮起了脚：”你以后不许和麦克雷出去玩！给我离他远点！“然后在源氏惊魂未定（并懵逼）的目光中怒气冲冲的离开了。

他盯了源氏两周。这两周内麦克雷没有更新，源氏更是被他盯得不许离开视线范围，生怕宝贝弟弟被麦克雷传染什么基佬病毒。肛交！不带套！他在心里恶狠狠地咒骂，谁知道你身上有多少大肠杆菌！别想把任何、一点儿东西传染给源氏！  
第三周半藏忙了起来，岛田家的姻亲并生意伙伴造访了花村，作为长子和继承人的半藏忙前忙后全程出面，也就顾不上源氏。不过他交代了仆人，源氏仍在他的掌控之下，小到源氏白天喝了几杯茶他都知道。当夜晚降临，忙碌了一天的半藏终于得以在和室歇下，他习惯性地拿出手机，翻了翻麦克雷的博客。  
[一条提醒：您的特别关注：荒漠牛仔 更新了。]  
还好源氏离他远远的，半藏边点开那条新博客边想。麦克雷这次没有更新他的做爱细节，而是发了一张他的半脸自拍，背景中是躺在床上的另外一个人，被子蒙着上身，露出了半截大腿以下。配文：[终于见到他了。想念我的宝贝。] 半藏习惯性地点开了照片，嗯，这腿他认得，是麦克雷的男朋友，再往上是……  
半截没有被完全遮挡住的纹身，在男人的右侧大腿上。  
他的心突然砰砰的挑了起来，他感觉自己马上要揭开什么秘密，又预感自己要做出自己人生最后悔的决定，那种紧张的心跳是在他第一次领导实战突袭的时候才有的，我不应该看的…但是半藏停留在麦克雷男友腿部的手指已经不由自主地双击了图片，得益于麦克雷的高清手机摄像头，顷刻间放大的图片里清清楚楚展示了他男朋友漂亮的肌肉线条，和一条龙的尾巴。

半藏不知道自己屏息了多久。等他终于喘上一口气的时候，一声凄厉的大喊响彻了岛田内宅：”源氏——！“ 他甚至腿抖得站不起来，只能坐在床榻上呼喝弟弟的名字：”岛田源氏——！你给我滚出来！“  
没有人回应他的呼喊。过了一会，战战兢兢的仆人推开了他房间的纸门：”属下无能，源氏少爷不在房间…“ 

”杰西·麦克雷——！！！！“


End file.
